the shape shifters roses
by zimbo
Summary: Tss is a new character i have added, also Kagome is 17, it is my take on how it (Inuyasha) may come to an end. I did not write Inuyasha.


THE SHAPE SHIFTERS ROSES  
  
(Tss mean-the shape shifter, Kagome is also 17, in this story)  
  
Kagome is walking through the woods on a moon lite night after leaving Inuyasha in a heart wrenching battle with Naraku, she is drawn to an open field and cannot help but walk through draw to the image of a man that in the shadows has an amazing form he is draw to her equally. Her slow walk equaled by his fast pacing, her wanting eyes equaled by his, and her longing for him for some strange reason could not compare to his wanting of her. ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ...........  
  
Inuyasha is caught up in a deadly battle with Naraku, he attacks with the tetsusaiga but it is to no avail Naraku with a blow of the night beast's power knocks it out of Inuyasha's hand, Inuyasha flies into the air and his blasted with Naraku's new energy orbs, which sends him flying deep into the woods, Inuyasha in a heat of rage flies into the air and tries to scratch Naraku deeply on his neck, Naraku using the night beast's "form of fire" severely hurts Inu, as he is bleeding on the floor Inu goes for one last grab of the tetsaiga, but its blasted in the air by Naraku, as this is done his demon blood starts to over power his human side and he becomes filled with rage, to Naraku's suprise Inuyasha gets up and levitates in the air, he begins to blast Naraku with pure fire from his mouth, Naraku counter acts with the night beast "energy blast", but it has no affect on Inuyasha who is filled with rage. Naraku's hands now burnt he tires to escape , but is blocked by an imaginary barrier Inu has put up.  
  
Inuyasha-"where are you going?, can't you see  
we are fighting"  
  
Naraku-"i am not running, I am less afraid of you  
you are fo me"  
  
Inuyash-(now smiling a grin that shows his canine  
teeth)-"we will see about that"  
  
Naraku-(begins to use the night beast's telepathy  
to levitate, he moves closer to Inuyasha)-"  
i will destroy you"  
  
Inuyasha-(now choking Naraku, with one hand,  
turning his head up)-"you mean i will  
destroy you" (he drops Naraku on the floor) ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ...........  
  
His pace increases with every step as does hers, he rushes at her and grabs her into his arm, and kisses her under the light of the moon. Slowly in front of the moon Sesshomaru begins to unbutton her shirt as she stands there looking deep into his eyes, she kisses his neck and begins to take off his armor, as she does this he kisses her tightly, and she continues with the unbuttoning of her skirt she disrobes him, exposing his one arm, she kisses the other arm, then she kisses his chest she slowly kisses down to his penis and licks it, he picks her back up and lies her down on the soft lush meadow, he begins to gently nibble of her nipples; she laughs, he licks down to her vagina gently dragging his nails down her chest, he then stops, sits up and begins to dress.  
  
Kagome-"what wrong?"  
  
Sesshomaru-"you don't really want me? do you?"  
  
Kagome-(she pauses)-"i do"  
  
Sesshomaru-(he lies down on top of Kagome)-"then show it" She begins to kiss him, his hair falling down on the side. ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............  
  
Inuyasha filled with rage is now more demon than he is human, he attack Naraku again with his wind shield one of his new found powers, Naraku is blow ten miles away, Inuyasha begins to blast fire from his mouth onto Naraku, burning several trees in the process. He comes onto the ground and with great speed approaches Naraku who is now shaking in fear.  
  
Inuyasha-(pure energy within his hands)-"now I will kill you" Naraku-(putting his severely injured hands in front of his face  
trembles)- "no"  
  
Inuyasha sets Naraku on fire, as he burns his screams are heard beyond the forest. ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ...................................................................  
  
Sesshomaru penetrates Kagome in her vagina with his penis, being a virgin she feels pain and squeals softly, he mouth stays open as he penetrates deeper. Sesshomaru-(whispering in her ear)-"it's ok, the pain will go" He grabs her hand and pushes in harder, she begins to like it, he begins to kiss her hard, rubbing against her body. Kagome-(whispers in his ear, her right hand around his neck)- "more" As she asks for more he penetrates harder, and harder, cuming in her. He lifts her legs and bangs her hard in the moonlight, there bodies cool from the night air. She touches his face and for the first time he looks at her, deep into her eyes, and he wants more that he wanted her before, but he looks away. She wildly pulls him down and lies on top of him and begins sucking on his nipples as her grasps of his hand becomes tighter, she kisses down to his penis and sucks on it, she then playfully bites his testes. Then plays with his penis in her mouth using her touge , he begins to cum. ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ...............................................................  
  
Inuyasha calls his sword, it comes, he thinks- I did not know I could do that, this is amazing, I should make myself become whole demon.  
  
Inuyasha-(rising his sword forward and over his head, attacks Naraku,  
bringing the sword down as his speed increase as he  
approaches Naraku)- "the more demon I become the  
stronger I am"  
  
Naraku disappears from in front of him as he attacks, and reappears in the air, Inuyasha begins to aim his sword at Naraku in the air, the attack fails and he lands standing on the ground a devilish smile on his face, he could sense Naraku behind him, he just had to patiently wait for the kill. Naraku approaches, filled with self confidence and is stabbed in the heart by Inuyasha, holding his chest he falls, his eyes wide open. Inuyasha comes to a realization. ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .............................................................  
  
Kagome graciously swallows his sperm, feeling it's soft thickness down her throat, she licks his penis again. Sesshomaru turns her over, opens her legs, and on his knees he begins to suck on her toes, taking his time, he licks down her legs and playfully bites her vagina. For the first time Kagome feels free, as he licks it, he slowly sucks on her clit, eventually tickling it with his tough. She feels her second orgasm, her hands stretched out as she lays on her back, cuming and squealing as he pushes her tough deeper and deeper inside her. Suddenly he lies on top of her an over powered feeling enters her, a feeling of being conquered by a very powerful being. He begins kissing her wildly as he plays with her breast. ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .................................................................  
  
Inuyasha-(holding his sword in his hand)-"Naraku, I will destroy you"  
  
Naraku runs behind a true, Inuyasha splits the tree to pieces and chops of Naraku's head.  
  
Inuyasha-(turning to kikyo)-"do not speak to me woman" (breathing  
Heavily, his teeth showing)-"you betrayed me"  
  
-Flashback-  
  
Kikyo appears onto the battle field, she looks at Inuyasha, this is at the point Inuyasha is not yet turning full demon and cannot hear thoughts, she looks into his eyes, hoping that he understands her.  
  
Kikyo-(looking at Naraku)- you want it, come get it (she throws the  
Shikon jewel to him)  
  
Naraku-(catches it and absorbs it)- now with the power of the night  
And Shikon jewel I am more powerful than you Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha-(turnin g away from looking at Kikyo with a face of feeling  
Betrayed, turns toward Naraku clenching his teeth)-"we will  
see about that"  
  
-Flash forward-  
  
Inuyasha- (deeply)-"Kikyo why did you betray me?"  
  
Kikyo_(looking away, in shame after sending Naraku's soul to hell)-"I  
  
did not, the priest said that you could read my thoughts"  
  
Inuyasha-(rises his sword to her)-"you are foolish woman if you believed that  
  
Kikyo-(Kikyo shivering in fear) thinks- please don't kill me, I sorry  
  
Inuyasha-(hearing her thoughts stops)- "I believe you, leave now if you  
want to live." ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ...................................................................  
  
Sesshomaru looks up to a sound of an approaching demon "The Shape Shifter". Lying naked over Kagome, he draws his tensaiga to protect him and Kagome.  
  
Sesshomaru-"who are you?"  
  
TSS-(taking the form of Inuyasha, then the form of Sesshomaru)-  
"I have not come to fight, I came to warn you"  
  
Sesshomaru-"of what?"  
  
TSS-(walking away)-"Inuyasha" (he looks back and smiles and fades  
  
In the night as mysteriously as he had come)  
  
Sesshomaru begins to look down, Kagome begins to kiss him on his neck, kissing down his back, they begin to make the secret sounds of lovers.  
  
Seeshomaru stops and sits up.  
  
Kagome-(sits up)-"what's wrong?"  
  
Seeshomaru-(his expression serious)-"I lust for you because you belong  
to my brother, and now I will die by his hands, because I have taken you."  
  
Kagome about to speak, but her lips are stopped by Sesshomaru's finger.  
  
Sesshomaru-"before I die, give me one last wish, one more moment of  
enjoyment."  
  
They both lay down to enjoy the feel of each others bodies, the sent of the shape shifters roses smelling sweetly in the air. The night gone, Sesshomaru awakes to the rising of the sun and begins to put on his robe, he carefully puts on his armor, the expression of a man about to die on his face except this expression was calm. All of a sudden he feels a rush of wind; it is Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha-(drawing his tetsusiga)-"what are you doing here?"  
  
Sesshomaru standing as though waiting for death, no words exit his mouth.  
  
Inuyasha-(attacks Sesshomaru, cuts him on the neck)-"why aren't you  
fighting me?  
  
Inuyasha attacks again Sesshomaru piercing him with his sword, as Kagome sleeps, Inuyasha pushes his sword against Sesshomaru's chest, with a giant jerk from Inuyasha's gain of power Sesshomaru pushed back, digging a crevice in the earth, again Inuyasha attacks, this time running into Sesshomaru with his sword speeding up as he approaches him, Sesshomaru holds the sword between his palms. Sesshomaru slowly approaches Inuyasha dropping the sword on the floor, he grabs Inuyasha's neck and holds it, choking the life out of him, he throws Inuyasha's lifeless body on the floor, he walks over to Kagome and puts her over his back, and covers her so the sun won't beat on her naked back.  
  
Kagome awakes to a cold palace and the peeking eyes of a little girl.  
  
Kagome-"who are you?"  
  
Girl-"get out of here, he is mines"  
  
Kagome-look, he is my man, so bounce  
  
Girl-"oh so you think you can take me?"  
  
Kagome-"yeah I can take you, and he my man"  
  
Kagome slaps the girl, and throws her around the room several times.  
  
Kagome-"got that bitch"  
  
Girl-(short compared to Kagome)-"bitch I will fuck you up"  
  
Kagome picks up her arrow and points it at the screaming girl, she shoots the arrow gracefully pierces her heart, she falls dead. Kagome leaves the room, and evil grin on herface.  
  
(The lord of the underworld awaits the soul of Inuyasha, and his promised sword, for he is dead and now he can never return, but Kagome has Sesshomaru, Inuyasha has Kikyo, Kago has no one, and Sango has Miroku, Shippo has the little Rin. J/k-joking)  
  
A day passes, Inuyasha dead body is filled with life, his blood flows through out his veins, but this time it's demons blood and it flows towards his heart, his life brought back by his will for revenge. Sesshomaru is walking through the same forest, aware of his need to die, he is suddenly run in by a sword, he looks down and recognizes it as the tetsusaiga, he holds his womb, and falls barely able to see the figure of Inuyasha, blood flows from his mouth as he coughs.  
  
Sesshomaru-"brother, forgive for what I have done"  
  
Inuyasha is about to chop off Sesshomaru's head when he is hit in the back by an arrow, he only had time to look back to see a blurry vision of Kagome, he runs her in with his sword, she falls back, him on top. Tss appears and orbs Inuyasha's brother to the sea of life, he takes the form of Sesshomaru and takes Kagome to his palace where he takes care of her wombs, nursing her, as though she was his wife. For months she lays as though she is dead, until she is woken up by the bright ray of the sun, as she opens her eyes she sees a figure like Sesshomaru, , which she runs to embrace.  
  
Kagome-"my husband"  
  
Her soul burning with rage of knowing the death of Inuyasha, knowing she killed him opens the gates to hell, Tss (in Sesshomaru's form) senses it and moves fades from her arms, she falls in Inuyasha grabs her lovingly in his arms. Tss takes the form of a child and takes his path through the Forest. A hand is seen rising out a misty sea a familiar voice is heard.  
  
Sesshomaru-"Inuyasha"  
  
Part2  
  
Tss is walking through the woods, the cool night air surrounding him, as he plans to see kagome again, all of a sudden Sesshomaru runs into him, and holds his(Tss) hands begging for help, though he could not mutter any words, the expression on Tss face is one of relief as he picks up Sesshomaru and takes him to an old hut within the woods.  
  
An old woman sits by the stove, the dying moon upon her through the window, as she sits within her hot, warming herself fromt the cold, suddenly her window is broken, she grabs her sword, which sat by her, saying no words she moves to attack, aiming her sword firmly in her hands, pointed towards the sky, as she approaches Tss who kneels in front of her, his eyes looking towards her, his form changed, as his hair drops in his face. As slowly as the only woman moved into her stanz, Tss pulled out his sword, he jumps over her, chopping off her arm, as he lands he smiles, the old woman now one armed attacks Tss over his head, he flips over Sesshomaru in his arms and lands outside, the old woman like a bat follows Tss and tries to chop off his head, he throws Sesshomaru in the air; who lands in a tree, and runs towards the old woman high speed, he rolls over her in the air and chops off her head, seeing her still standing, head without body about to turn and attack, her turns over on his side in the air and chops her into two halves, which fall, under the fading moon. He sense the presence of a little girl, someone in the trees, but pays no attention.  
  
Climbing the tree running up each branch he grabs Sesshomaru, who is still recovering from his wombs, Sesshomaru his only connection to Kagome, his only connection because of his child, Kagome's child.  
  
At the rising of the sun Sesshomaru awakens, to see the sight of an, arm, the arm of the old woman, he puts it on, willing hoping it would replace his old one, the one that went missing, as just as Tss could change form, so could th arm, it looked just like the original, and this time it was permanent, his eyes looked up, wickedly, he knew what he had to do, he had to get Kagome, Kagome was his, not Inuyasha's, not anyone elses, but first he had to get rid of others that may stand in his way- Kouga.  
  
The sun hot on the earth, Seshomaru with his new arm, walks along the road as men run in fear of him, but woman look lovingly. The sent of Kouga in the air is strong as he follows it, and then there he was Kouga, standing, looking at him in shock, staring.  
  
Sesshomaru- (undrawing his sword, so Koga could  
not see)-"i have a surpirse for you"  
  
He runs Koga in with his sword, as Koga falls his eyes closing slowly he sees Sesshomaru looking down at him evilly. Sesshomaru is attacked by Koga's wolves, he beings chopping them up as they come, one by one, two by two, three by five, all of them, dead, the woman looking at him lovingly the men in shock and utter fear (the men are peeing their pants, j/k.). Sesshomaru continues his walk through the forest with Koga now dead.  
As he walks he begins to see the image of an old man, an old man that was not really there that he could only see,  
  
Sesshomaru- thinks-" was the shape shifter the one who rescued me?, Ioh him everything, but why can't i move on why?"  
  
and as in his head, he asked the question Tss answered them, in his head. (cool!)  
  
Tss--"i am the man that saved your life, but all  
i want is Kagome, she is my love from my  
past life, the one i have waited patiently for  
in her next, but when i heard hse was here,  
in this time, i had to have her now"  
  
Sesshomaru-"you are evil, more evil than me"  
  
Tss-"no, just llike you i have wants, now, i want  
Kagome"  
  
Sesshomaru-"what?"  
  
Tss-"you think are sre so powerful, you"  
  
Sesshomaru-"how dear you insult me" (he draws his  
sword)  
  
Tss-"i would put that sword away, if i were you"  
  
Sesshomaru runs him through, his dead body becomes filled with life again. He gets up and attacks Sesshomaru choking him, a savage smile on his face.  
  
Tss-"kagome is mines , now go get her" (he takes  
control of Sesshomaru's mind).  
  
As a zombie, Sesshomaru walks in search of Kagome, where ever her soul lies.  
  
............................................................................ ...................................................  
  
Inuyasha-"kagome, we can stay here forever"  
  
Kagome-(thinking)-"somethingi s not right  
i must find away to go back.  
  
Inuyasha-"Kagome, what's wrong?" (his expression  
and eyes filled with curiousity)  
  
Kagome-(gets up walking ignoring Inuyasha)  
  
Inuyasha-"Kagome where are you going?"  
  
Kagome-(her eys filled with rage, and red as fire,  
she looks back at him, her expression of  
annoyance)-"mind your own busines  
boy"  
  
Inuyasha-"bitch........."  
  
From Kagome's hands came a blast of energy that blows Inuyasha back against a rock, and lies unconscious under the stars.  
  
Kagome looks at her hands  
  
Kagome-thinks- what is wrong with me, what is  
happening, something is not right, i  
must return to life.  
  
All of a sudden she appears int eh center, she appears in the center of a forest, where she senses the lurking of a dark shadow, hidden in the bushes, she hears a voice  
  
Tss-"Kagome return to me, scarifice your daughter  
daugther of Sesshoamru, and return to life.  
  
As these words were said, Kagome felt herself floating a sword similar to the tensaiga in her hand, a little girl standing in the woods, hidding from something, Kagome strikes her, the girls head falls off, and from the lifeless body of the girl opens the portal and out Kagome's soul comes and reenters her lifeless body, she stands as he wombs quickly heal. She remembers what she is, he rpast life before this one, and she knew what she had to do.  
  
Sesshomaru his eyes red, and his wlalk like a zombie's goes through the forest , searching for Kagome, but instead she finds him and with her arrow as Inuyasha goes through the portal and enters the world as a ghost , she shoots Sesshomaru whose eyes look thirsty for blood, she then jumps down and attacks Tss, who appears out of no were, as Inuyasha watches.  
  
She runs him with her sword, a sword which Inuyasha realizes Kagome never owned, but she misses because Tss jumps.  
  
Kagome-"you are as good as you always were"  
  
Tss-"isn't it that why you love me"  
  
Kagome-"of course"  
  
Tss takes his ture form, a woman, a powerful angel spirit- Dogma. Sango who was once peering from the bushes approaches them.  
  
Sango-"Kagome you whore"  
  
Kagome flips into the air, and flies over Sango's head chopping it off, Sango joins Inuaysha as an onlooker, they both look at each other, unwillingly to accept what was happening, this change in Kagome. Kagome faster than anything any of them had ever seen ran in to Tss arms. Kagome looking up at him lovingly as he looks down at her, dawn approaching the earth.  
  
Kagome-"my love, Dogma"  
  
Sango repeats the name, they (Dogma and Kagome) become aware that they are there, looking upon them, both flying with swords in hand attack Inuayasha and Sango, Dogma destroys Sango's soul, but Kagome stops, holding her sword over the materializing Inuyasha's head. Dogma turns to look at her as Inuyasha lies in front of her, Kagoem looks at Dogma and smiles, she walks over and kisses her, a sens ethat Kagome would not betray him enters Inuyasha's soul, Kagome walks over to Inuyasha, grabs his arm and chops off his head.  
  
Kagome-"that's for choosing me"  
  
Dogma-"I love you, do you love me?"  
  
Kagome-hmmmm  
  
Dogma points her sword at her, it's marking reflects the moonlight  
  
Kagome-(with a wicked smile)-"of course, and with Sesshomaru, I was  
Never a virgin"  
  
Dogma-"thats my girl" (he begins to put his hand up her skirt, he starts  
to finger her)-"what do we do with them, they cannot move  
on"  
  
Kagome looks at the dead souls of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, she points at them both, her face serious.  
  
Kagome-"I want them to fight"  
  
Dogma begins to kiss her, as she rubs his chest and in front of the eyes of the stars and th moon Kagome becomes a woman, and hold Dogma tight against her body, as he takes his true form, one so beautiful that women faint at his feet. They fade but as they do, they both ensure that Miroku is sucked in by his own wind tunnel with Shippo. They leave Inuyasha and Sesshomaru to fight to the point of non-existence. Inuyasha flips over Sesshomaru's head with the tetsusaiga in his hand, his white hair flying up in the air.  
  
Sesshomaru-(as though he was awaking from a dream)-"brother"  
  
Inuyasha cuts Sesshomaru on his neck, cutting off a piece of his hair, it falls to the floor, Sesshomaru picks it up and looks at it, his eyes in shock, he feels enraged but fights it, Inuyasha cuts his hair again, Sesshomaru goes through the same act and this time begins to run to attack Inuyasha. Inuyasah flies into the air turned away from Sesshomaru, he then turns around and at high speed his dropping his sword and flies towards Sess. Inuyasha's body hitting Sesshomaru's causes a high dust cloud, destroying that part of the forest. He then gets up and sees Sesshomaru lying on in the dugout he made by attack him, as he looks at him he remembers his brothers apology, he also senses his brother came back for him, as Inuyasha climbs out of the hole he slips and senses his brothers spirit pushing him up.  
Inu stands looking at his brother lying there lifeless, he then remembers Kagome, he remembers how much he loves her, and that now he was pure demon and that there was no going back, Kagome needed to die now, he was sorry but she needed too.  
  
Sesshomaru-(moving slightly in the hole, his hand outstretched)-  
"brother"  
  
Inuyasha , flies down to his, and orbs them to the old woman's hut, who Tss had killed, he knew about this place by reading Sesshomaru's mind. Three days of growing rage in Inuyasha, three days nursing his brother, three days of having to know he must kill Kagome and Tss; this is what caused the rage that grew within him.  
  
Sesshomaru-(lying on a bed, unable to move)-"brother"  
  
Inuyasha-"what?"  
  
Sesshomaru-"brother"  
  
Inuyasha-(goes to his brother's bedside)-"brother"  
  
Sesshomaru-"I am sorry brother"  
  
Inuyasha-"brother"  
  
Sesshomaru-(his head turning)-"I am sorry, take care of Rin"  
  
Tss appears in a black cape hood a little girl standing in front of her, she enters the hut where Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are. She manages to avoid Inuaysha and gets into the room where Sesshomaru was sleeping, she lies by him he turns and holds her im his arms. His eyes open with the rising of the morning sun, he recognizes the the little girl and smells the air, something was wrong, something had happened, as he held the little girl closer, he knew she had being in contact with the shape shifter, he holds her close and smells her, breathing in strongly, this causes the little girl to move, as Inuyasha enters the room she opens her eyes, and looks up at Sesshomaru. Inuyasha looks at the little girl.  
  
Inuyasha-"who is she?"  
  
Sesshomaru-"Rin, go to Inuyasha" (he presses his head firmly against  
the pillow)  
  
Inuyasha-"huh"  
Rin walks to Inuyasha, she holds his hand, as Sesshomaru looks as she does this, then he looks at Inuyasha, who stands looking at him.  
  
Sesshomaru-"you sense it?"  
  
Inuyasha-"uhhha"  
  
Sesshomaru-"I sense it too, something truly evil"  
  
The little girl begins to glow, as the light goes out, some type of force flies towards her, Inuyasha with his tetsusaiga jumps in front of her and blocks it, he then begins to attack it, slashing his sword to the energy as it moves, continuously he attacks and misses, until the little girl begins to scream, the force stopped.  
A dark figure, that is not only dark but seems to bring darkness appears, it calls the force to it's hands, inwhich the force becomes a sword, the figure smiles an evil smile, a smile of greed, lust, wanting- evil. The figure jumps through the window, The Dogma attacks Inuyasha, striking him to kill, Inuyasha falls but is protected by the little girl with Sesshomaru's tensaiga as Sesshomaru sleeps quietly in the bed.  
  
Inuyasha-"what a time to sleep Sesshomaru?" (As he pushes the  
Figures sword off him, while he lies on the floor)  
  
The figure glares and evil smile at Inuyasha which he recognizes and knocks him unconscious, he wakes up an hour later to the girl glowing and the figure standing over the sleeping Sesshomaru under the light of the moon, he recognizes who is he.  
  
Dogma-"I see you are now full demon"  
  
Inuyasha-"what?"  
  
Dogma-'don't you feel it that presence?, that you Inuyasha"  
  
Rin-'I don't know if he will be able to accept his new form"  
  
Dogma-(looking back at her, an expression of annoyance on his face)  
"Yes he will"  
  
Inuyasha-(getting up, holding his ribs)-"what?"  
  
Dogma-"you heard me" (he looks towards Inuyasha, his beautiful face  
brightened by the light of the moon)-"don't look at me as  
competition Inuyasha, I am a woman, and now I will fight you,  
but first I must fight your brother.( He stands over Sesshomaru, and in the form of a black cloud enters him)  
  
Inuyasha falls back to sleep, as the little girl watches. Sesshomaru within his mind wakes up with his sword in his hand, and the ability to use all his powers, while he concentrated on this Dogma appears to him, Sesshomaru seeing Dogma considers it a trick, Dogma then appears behind Sesshomaru, quietly he switches to his usually form, the form of a young samurai, in farmers clothes. (believe you me, this character is so sexy and gorgeous, you would love him when you first see him.). He jumps over Sesshomaru's head, cutting him of his back, already weak from his fight with Inuyasha he falls.  
  
Dogma-"he betrayed you and your father, her should of been there"  
  
Sesshomaru-"mind your own business"  
  
Dogma-(runs Sesshomaru through with his sword)-"fine, but don't hold  
Grudges, I don't like that."  
  
Sesshomaru bleeds from hi mouth as Dogma takes his tensaiga. Dogma-"and then there was one" (he fades into darkness)  
  
Sesshomaru opens his eyes to see Rin sleeping.  
  
Sesshomaru-"Inuyasha"  
  
Inuyasha-(he opens his eyes)-"what's wrong?"  
  
Sesshomaru-"I smell you, your pure demon now" (he begins to choke on  
Blood)  
  
Inuyasha-(still siting on floor)-"what's wrong"  
  
Sesshomaru-"I am dying"  
  
Inuyasha runs to his brothers side, his words are stopped by the blocking of his lips by his brothers finger.  
  
Sesshomaru-"take care of Rin"  
  
Inuyasha looks at the sleeping girl, he could not only smell it, but sense it that she was demon too, he thinks while turning his head back to his brother must be the Shikon no tama. As his brother dies Inuyasha begins to feel badly for him. With Sesshomaru's last breath Inuyasha begins to cry, but then remembers he had a bone to pick with Rin.  
  
Inuyasha-(picking up Rin and putting her against the wall in the bright  
afternoon)-"where is it?, what did you do with it?"  
  
Rin-(pushing her head back against the wall)-"he gave it to me, he said  
I could have it, he told me to make a wish, so I wished to be demon,  
just like Sesshomaru" Inuyasha-"you stupid bitch" (he shakes and bangs her against the wall)-  
"I should kill you right now, I should fucking kill you"  
  
Rin-(her eyes glowing red)-"you wouldn't"  
  
Inuyasha-"why?" (Pushing her against the wall harder)  
  
Rin-"I know where Kagome is"  
  
Inuyasha-(his claws becoming sharper)-"I do too"  
  
He turns around and grabs Kagome's arrow, and with forces within him pulls her closer to him, he breaths her sent in deeply as he holds her against him. In the back ground stands Dogma with his sword pointed down, Inuyasha drops Kagome, and runs towards Dogma, as Dogma takes his true form a woman. She jumps back, expecting the attack.  
  
Dogma-"we both can read minds"  
  
Inuyasha-"you killed my brother"  
  
Dogma-"think Inuyasha, not with you fist, but with you mind"  
  
Inuyasha attacks with his claws, but Dogma orbs herself to behind him.  
  
Dogma-"you have evolved use you mind"  
  
Inuyasha stooped on the floor, he looks back at Dogma with an evil grin, Dogma does not realize that Inuyasha was planning an attack and so she attacks jumping in the air, her sword raised, Inuyasha kicks her in the leg, jumps over her and stabs her in the back. Inuyasha-"thats for my brother"  
  
Inuyasha runs and jumps over the healing Dogma's head, and kicks her in the mouth, but none of her teeth come out.  
  
Inuyasha-"that kick was very hard, why can't I hurt you"  
  
Dogma-"I have powers that protect me" (she stands up, and so bringing  
and orb of energy around her and Inuyasha"  
  
Inuyasha runs and tries to chop off Dogma's neck, and realizes she was protecting it, he begins to aim at her head, to fool he, and so she protects her face, Dogma realizing Inuyasha's plan leaves the barrier and appears over Inuyasha's brother, Inuyasha follows her.  
  
Dogma-(looking over Inuyasha's brother's face)-"such a beautiful face  
But such an evil soul, I soul destroy you but first I destroy  
that pretty face. (She prepares her claws)-"but first" (she  
re-engages Sesshomaru's soul into in body.  
  
He opens his eyes as she holds his face to claw it with the other hand and he grabs it, Sesshomaru begins to break her arm, she pulls back and becomes her true form pure energy.  
  
Sesshomaru-"what are you?"  
  
Dogma-"I am no demon nor am I human, and soon Inuyasha will be just  
like me"  
  
Sesshomaru-(then I must destroy you, an unknown sword appears in his  
Hand)-"now you die"  
  
Dogma-"come on baby" (she licks her lips and hold her breast in human  
form, and turns back into a spirit angel)-"I like it wild"  
  
Sesshomaru-"we will see if you still like it wild, in death"  
  
Dogma cuts Sesshomaru, but Inuyasha jumps in and chops off her head, there is a huge explosion of energy, Sesshomaru faints he runs to his assistance as does Rin. Dogma's voice is heard, it comes from Kagomes body. Inuyasha at that moment remembered wht he had to do, he had to kill Kagome and he knew how.  
  
Inuyasha-"come get me you big freak"  
  
Kagome-(posed with Dogma)-"here I come"  
  
Inuyasha jump in the air there is a blast of energy and Kagome's head exploding, Sesshomaru and Rin fall dead as do all the demons of the world, except Inuyasha who was no longer demon. He uncontrollably takes the form of his brother as he lands stooped on one of his hands and his feet with strands of his hair in his face. Pure energy falls around them (Inuyasha and Kagome) as he senses that she (Kagome was alive) and the others were dead, and as mysteriously as Kagome had appeared and removed the arrow from him, she disappeared and he knew that he could never see her again, never, for if he saw her, she would return to the evil that Dogma had opened in her, he knew she would resurrect Dogma and this could mean the end of the world or beyond, if not the beyond already, and if so, the world here was protected. Inuyasha trusting this was the right thing to do, orbs himself to the well and seals it off forever, to keep Kagome or anyone else from coming through and became a wanderer of the woods for the rest of his life, in the form of pure energy for now he was more powerful than any demon he was a god.  
Kagome wakes up by the sealed up well not remembering anything that had happened on the same day she met Inuyasha, with her brother and grand father laughing at her, she had tripped over and knocked her head on the seal, though it did not damage her, it hurt really badly. And this is what they knew it did not damage her hence their laughter.  
  
Kagome-"how long was I out?"  
  
Grandpa-"two seconds"  
  
Kagome's brother keeps on laughing.  
  
Kagome-(to shouting at her brother continuously)-"how dear you laugh at me"  
  
Screen fade to black,  
This is the end of a story  
Even though the lovers don't  
Stop loving each other.  
  
HOPE YOU LIKED IT^_^! 


End file.
